


A Private Event

by BatSnake



Series: Utrom Empire [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe, Ch'rell - Freeform, Colonel Ch'rell, Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, General Krang - Freeform, Kr'ell - Freeform, Krang (TMNT) - Freeform, Krang - Freeform, KrangxCh'rell - Freeform, M/M, Male/Male, Military Background, Oral Sex, Party, Penetration, celebration, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatSnake/pseuds/BatSnake
Summary: Following a celebration in his honor, General Krang takes Colonel Ch'rell to his manor for their own "private celebration".





	A Private Event

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this since May, and with the help of a few beta readers and extra inspiration, I finally got it done.
> 
> My original intent was for it to be standalone, but I found ways to make room for later stories, some of which are based off RP's I've done with friends. 
> 
> It takes place in an alternate universe, but is mostly inspired by IDW. The Triceratons are still an independently evolved alien species, and Krang has a mother and younger siblings along side his father Quanin. And in the case that he wasn't romantically involved with Ch'rell in IDW, then that's a thing in this universe.
> 
> Also, Utrom biology is weird, but that will be delved into in later stories. Because someone around here has to write Utrom stuff.

Excitement was radiating from Utrominion’s capital palace. An enormous array of guests were seated in the gala room’s for a lavish meal. The guests mostly consisted of Utrominion’s ruling class and aristocracy, invited by the Emperor himself to the grand occasion. Others were from the military, the guests of honor - but none quite so honorable as General Krang.

Krang was at the center table, between his father and his colonel. He was puffed with pride, glad of his latest achievement - an opportunity that had been ripe to be seized. Colonel Ch’rell was at his right side, filled with just as much haut - and affection, from the perspective of those close enough to see.  
Emperor Quanin, at Krang’s left, was oblivious for the moment, focused on speaking to his wife.  
Empress Temre eyed the colonel from down the line, noticing the looks he was giving Krang.  
“Quanin, I do believe we should move along. All our guests have assembled,” she said to her husband. “I’m sure Krang has things to do tomorrow. It would be best not to keep him.”  
“You’re sure?” Quanin asked. “They only just got settled.”  
“I’m sure.” Temre nudged him. “The guests are waiting as well.”  
Quanin looked toward Krang while he spoke quietly to Ch’rell. He barely glimpsed Krang’s tentacle draped over Ch’rell’s on the table, before he withdrew it.  
“Are you ready to begin?” Quanin whispered to Krang.  
“I’ve been ready since I arrived.” Krang responded, impatiently stroking one of the stringy whiskers that made up his beard.  
“Very well.” Quanin lifted up a clear goblet in front of him, and signaled a servant to alert the guests to his attention. 

“Honored guests!” He called when the chatter stopped at the loud blare of the trumpet, and all attention was turned toward him.  
“We have a sudden cause for celebration. Over the last week, General Krang has drawn up a peaceful treaty with the Lords of Hyperion!” Quanin announced.  
He gestured his goblet toward the five enormous four-eyed bat-like creatures in the balcony box above him.  
One outstretched his massive wing in greeting.  
“Not only have we avoided war, but we have made great allies, without shedding any blood!” He stopped for a moment with a humored smile.  
“Except of course for one of our own young ensigns sustaining injuries after falling off her walker.” There were some scattered laughs.  
“Yet even that was met with diplomacy. A Hyperion ambassador was the first to ensure her safety and bring her to medical attention.” Raising his goblet towards Krang, he continued, “Tonight, we honor my son...and our new friends: the Lords of Hyperion!”  
The guests bowed their heads respectfully at the applause they received.  
“To General Krang!” Quanin exclaimed, toasting his drink.  
“To General Krang!” The full assembly echoed.  
“Let our celebration begin!” Quanin declared.  
With the first collective drink taken, the meal could begin at last. 

It lasted several hours into the evening, with multiple light bursts of food and drink.  
Eventually, the assembly was able to move around and enjoy dispersed conversation. Food continued to be served for those who wished for it.  
The Lords of Hyperion descended from the balcony to be on the ground among their new allies. One carried a Utrom soldier in his wing. She had a large gauze patch plastered over her side. Thus, he had to carry her down a flight of stairs, rather than glide down with his compatriots.

Krang and Ch’rell moved away from their table, carefully putting some distance away from it.  
“Finally we can move about.” Krang sighed, taking his drink along with him from his seat.  
As Ch’rell was about to speak, they were swiftly approached by an elderly Aristocrat.  
“General! What an auspicious occasion!” He extended a tentacle in greeting.  
Krang turned his attention from Ch’rell.  
“Councilor Maddaro.” He wrapped the end of his tentacle around the older Utrom’s.  
“Not just a military win, eh? Think of what this could mean economically!” Maddaro took his tentacle back and picked up a glass.  
“What a boon it would be to both our families.” He glanced around. “Especially for my daughter, Jehroli.” He pointed to a young female Utrom skirting anxiously around the wall of the gala room, as if looking for an escape.  
“Little wallflower...she’ll never find a husband like that.” He harrumphed irritably.  
“Who said she had to find a husband at all?” Ch’rell rolled his eyes.  
“Because as her father, I’ve configured what her tastes are.” Maddaro looked at Krang with a long, coy grin. 

“But just hers.” Krang scowled at him, moving aside.  
Ch’rell looked around for other familiar faces - ones he hoped would be more friendly. He saw Kleve and Montuoro - but they were already heavily inebriated. He wasn’t quite sure if they were trying to chat up one another or be each other’s wingman for the aristocrats they were talking to; they’d be no help watering down the old Utrom’s ploying conversation.  
Ma’riell was nowhere to be seen for the moment.  
“Yes, well…” He heard Maddaro clear his throat, and spotted a group of the Aristocratic Daughters in a huddled circle, speaking quietly. He scowled in their direction.  
“If you’ll excuse me…” He set down his empty class on a passing tray and left Krang and Ch’rell alone.  
“Rebel Aristocrats?” Ch’rell whispered to Krang.  
“Perhaps…” Krang agreed. “What do they call themselves? Robbed Mothers?”  
“I think so.” Before Ch’rell could try to interfere with Maddaro pestering the group of women, Quanin had approached them, having seen an opportunity from Maddaro’s departure. He had left Councilor Lorqa with the Hyperion visitors.

 

“Ah, there’s our hero of the evening!” He laughed, clapping Krang on the back.  
“Hello, Father.” Krang greeted him, extending his glass to a server to be filled with a purple beverage that was remarkably non-alcoholic.  
“Krang, you’re quite sober for a celebration such as this.” Quanin observed. “Usually by now you’re quite inebriated.”  
“No, Father. Not tonight.” Krang declined.  
“I might have had a long week, but I have more work for tomorrow. And when this celebration ends, I would like to enjoy being in my own bed after Hyperion. I might like our new allies, but I do not care for their climate.”  
He looked ahead, seeing his mother and sisters speaking with some of the councilors. He caught sight of his mother and sisters ahead, in deep conversation with some of the councilors.  
“Mother would have hated it. With her...past trauma in the cold.”

“I won’t be drinking either.” Ch’rell spoke up. “I also have tasks tomorrow that are better performed without a hangover.”  
Quanin shook his head.  
“Ah, you two...this is a time for celebration. I’m sure whatever you’re planning can wait.”  
Krang took a sip from his drink.  
“It can’t wait.” He said. “Not while we’re dealing with Triceratons.” 

Quanin raised a brow suspiciously while Krang smiled affectionately at Ch’rell.  
“If you’re going to sleep together - if you are intimate - just say so.” Quanin whispered, glancing around. “There’s no need to lie.”  
Krang pulled his tentacle back, unresponsive for a moment. “The alibi isn’t for you.” 

“Very well then, my son. Not that anyone here would care if you had one or not. They certainly don’t care about what your brother does.” Quanin huffed, looking toward his other son - the youngest of his four children and the only one to inherit his yellow hue. He was in the far back of the hall, chatting up a female soldier. There was little doubt she’d be spending the night with him, from the way she was looking at him.  
“We’d still prefer no one know.” Krang insisted. “At least for now. We’re not ready to be public with our relationship.”  
Ch’rell nodded in agreement.  
“Yes we’d enjoy some privacy to get settled before we announce anything.” He explained.  
“I seem to recall you and mother taking a grand amount of time to be public.” Krang smirked at Quanin.  
Quanin sighed, recalling.  
“Yes, I suppose you have a point about keeping secrecy.” He looked at Temre.  
“Well then, I best leave you be while you...deal with the Triceratons.” Quanin departed with a wink and went to his wife’s side.

“It would be best if we let the celebration disperse.” Ch’rell suggested once Quanin was distant enough.  
“Agreed.” Krang finished his drink. “It would be suspicious if we left early.”  
Ch’rell picked up half-shelled ‘oyster’ with bright orange salt around the edge from a tray. With his gaze lowered intimately, he delicately swallowed the soft meat.  
“And the pilot?” He sucked the salt off the shell’s rim, not taking his eyes of Krang, and set it aside in a disposal tray.  
“He won’t have to know anything. If he figures it out, that’s his business.” Krang put his tentacle on Ch’rell’s back softly to look amicable and led him to his family. Ch’rell was glad to see Ma’riell had joined in the conversation. 

“Hello, sister.” He extended an arm to her.  
She moved her walker close, gleefully coming to embrace him.  
“Hello to you!” She pressed her cheek to his, and touched his face, pausing to observe the massive wound covering the left side over his eye.  
“Still healing?” She asked softly, gently touching it.  
“Afraid so...it’s likely to scar.” Ch’rell huffed.  
“Well.” Temre smiled. “That would make two of us, wouldn’t it?” She turned her shoulder to present her own scar that ran down her left side.  
“What good is a soldier without a scar then?” One of Krang’s sisters took a drink, then cast a teasing glance at Krang.  
“I suppose that means you’re not so good.” She grinned.  
“I have scars, Sheroe.” Krang grumbled, wishing for at least a bite of alcohol in his drink.  
Sheroe leaned close; he could smell how much she’d been drinking.  
“That’s no battle scar.” Sheroe pressed a short white line on Krang’s frontmost shoulder joint. 

Krang gently moved her aside a little bit.  
“You’ve been drinking too much.” He held her at a tentacle’s length in distance.  
“You’re not drinking at all.” Sheroe looked at Ch’rell.  
“Special plans?” She slurred. 

“That’s not for you to know.” Temre cleared her throat and moved her aside.  
“I should...get her home...to my home, when we’re done here.” Sheroe’s identical twin took her arm.  
“Leonea, your kids are going to just wake me up when I’m hungover.” Sheroe groaned, balancing out her walker before it tipped aside.  
“I hardly get to see them…” Krang sighed.  
“If you’re not careful, you might be seeing a lot more of them. They’re looking for new cousins, I hear, and your brother is no good at maintaining his...connections.” Quanin smirked.  
“Father.” Krang growled. “It’s no risk for us.”  
“You’ll never know.” Quanin shrugged.  
“It’s true.” Ma’riell shrugged. “It’s happened in our family before. Our mother was born from our grandfather.”  
Temre sighed heavily, downing a whole glass of her wine.  
“Don’t spoil their night.” She looked at Quanin. “You of all people should know what it’s like to be pestered while we had private plans.” 

Quanin chuckled.  
“And somehow it resulted in a child every time.” His expression froze noticed Krang’s irritation.  
He cleared his throat awkwardly.  
“How was Hyperion, Krang?” Temre waved her tentacle to change the subject.  
“Cold.” Krang responded immediately. “Cold, wet, and windy.”  
“Hmph! My favorite weather.” Temre sarcastically quipped while her wine was refilled. 

 

Hours passed. 

Krang retold his experience on Hyperion numerous times over.  
Leonea eventually had to haul Sheroe out of the palace to her home before she could make a scene at their younger brother, who was still with the soldier he had been speaking to earlier.  
The guests slowly left as the night wore on.  
Krang felt his energy dwindling, as did Ch’rell.  
When they felt a calm in the air, they approached the Emperor and Empress.  
“We’ll be departing now.” Krang told them. “Now that the celebration has slowed down.”  
“Very well. But next time, call the pilot so you won’t be standing around waiting. That’s how they found out about me and your father.” Temre looked at Quanin briefly, before turning to Krang and stroking his cheek.  
“You’ll rest well.”  
Quanin didn’t exchange words with them, but he simply nodded. 

They went out to the front steps, and found Krang’s brother with the soldier he was courting.  
“Garaon.” Krang greeted him, having been unable to speak all night.  
“There you are!” Garaon grinned. “I was wondering where you were at!” He swung a tentacle over his back.  
“Looks more to me like you were busy.” Ch’rell looked at the soldier.  
“Second Lieutenant Derera, I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

“It’s just one night, sir.” She stood to attention.  
“He’s your superior officer’s brother. He’ll know if something goes wrong.” Ch’rell warned with a hard stare.  
“Everything will be fine.” Garaon touched Ch’rell’s shoulder encouragingly.  
“I’m sure you’re going to be keeping other things from going wrong?” He looked at Krang coyly behind Derera’s back, so she couldn’t see his expression.  
“Yes.” Krang watched the skyline absently. “We’ve got a lot to plan for.”  
“Getting started on the ship?” Garaon smiled. “I’m sure you have ways to keep the pilot unaware.”  
“Not a bad idea.” Krang raised a brow at Ch’rell.  
Derera started to look confused.  
“Are you actually making military plans, or -” Her voice was drowned out by the arrival of Krang’s ship.  
“There’s your ride!” Garaon exclaimed bombastically. “Now Derera, why don’t we go see the garden? We have quite the menagerie of exotic plants.” He put his tentacles over Derera’s shoulders and rushed her away.  
“But why are they--” Her confused voice drifted into the distance as they turned a corner. 

Krang stood as they departed around the palace wall and the ship’s loading ramp slid open.  
The pilot waited for the pair to settle in the back seats, and opened the partition while shutting after the door closed.  
“Where to, sirs?” He asked.  
“My manor. The colonel will be departing with me.” Krang told the pilot.  
The pilot blinked, unsure what to say.  
“Very well, sir.” He said awkwardly. “Are you making plans?”  
“You might say that.” Ch’rell remarked with a smirk.  
The pilot cleared his throat uncomfortably.  
“I’ll keep the partition up then.”  
He flipped a switch to make the separation between the two sections of the ship. 

“Do you think he figured it out?” Ch’rell almost laughed.  
“He doesn’t want to take any chances on what he’ll overhear.” Krang turned toward him and stroked his cheek.  
“We’re not doing anything yet are we?” Ch’rell whispered, leaning close to him.  
“Just something to get us started.” Krang grazed his teeth delicately against Ch’rell’s front, parting some of his beard aside to find the flat surface of skin underneath.  
Ch’rell snickered quietly at the feeling of it, but pushed Krang back just slightly by reflex.  
“That’s a bit much.” He stroked Krang’s tentacle.  
Krang shrugged and nibbled the side of his mouth.  
“Then I’ll save it for later.” 

They arrived at Krang’s manor a few minutes later, pressed close together intimately.  
The pilot tapped the partition glass to alert them, without turning his head.  
“Sirs.” He said over an intercom. “We’ve arrived.”  
Krang moved himself off from Ch’rell, having been ‘kissing’ his face.  
“We’ll call you back tomorrow.” Krang responded, pressing his own intercom on the other side of the partition.  
“Very well, sir.” The pilot opened the door for them to exit.  
Krang moved away from Ch’rell so he could go down the ramp, and joined him soon after.  
He spied the head of staff - a Neutrino female - waiting at the top of the steps into the manor by the entry door.

 

“Welcome back, General. And welcome to you as well, Colonel.” She was unsurprised by Ch’rell’s presence, opening the door for them so they could enter.  
“Is there anything either of you would like?” She asked, following them inside.  
“Complete privacy.” Krang responded firmly. "We'll tell you if we need you, but for now no one is to enter my quarters without my personal instruction. We're going straight there."  
The head of staff nodded hastily.  
"I'll make sure everyone knows." She said, giving a slight bow and moving aside for them.  
She noticed they stowed their walkers outside the bedroom and went through the door with a little bit of a rush.  
The head of staff stared at the door awkwardly, and left as quickly as she could.  
Absolutely no disturbances. Lest someone have an unpleasant sight. 

Once the door had slid shut, a lustful grin crept across Krang's mouth.  
"Alone at last." he growled.  
He pulled Ch'rell by the tentacle, leading him toward the round bed at the center of the room.  
It was low to the floor, so they only had to step onto a short platform to lay on it.  
Ch'rell curled his tentacles around Krang amorously and gently nibbled the corners of his lips.  
"And no one suspects anything..." He agreed.  
"Well..." Krang looked aside thoughtfully. "Except the pilot and staff...and our families..."  
"Hmph!" Ch'rell rolled his eyes. "They caught on too quickly." He looked aside in thought, while making himself comfortable on the bed.  
“At least they let us be. And Garaon held our cover." Krang pressed a tentacle to the side of Ch’rell's face and traced the tip down through his thick beard of whiskers to the plush area of skin below his mouth.  
“He also nearly blew it.” Ch’rell rolled his eyes.  
Krang pulled close, almost leaning on him, and slithered one tentacle under Ch'rell's belly while stroking the three prongs on the top of his head with the other. 

“But...I’m just glad to get off that drafty rock.” Ch'rell licked his lips eagerly, leaning into his touch.  
“As am I. That plateau was too cold even with our environmental protection suits. If we weren’t on duty then, I would gladly have taken you in my bed. ” Krang brushed his whiskers aside to kiss the bare skin that they hid, just as he had on the ship.  
He could practically smell the hormonal changes churning beneath the soft flesh - with a noticeable difference from when they were on the ship.  
“Then perhaps we would have been more comfortable.” He purred. 

"Well...now we can get comfortable." Ch’rell pressed into the bedding and rolled enticingly, exposing his stomach.  
Krang leaned over just enough to see dark patches forming on his belly.  
"You’re so dark already..." he smirked. He hooked his tentacle under Ch'rell's face and ran the other up and down the four segments that lined his underside.  
He could feel the muscles tighten as he worked his way downward. He crawled around to face his stomach, bringing more pressure to the lowest area. He pressed against the backmost grooves between segments, on the shortest divide.  
Ch'rell grunted briefly in pleasure and stretched his legs outwards from his body. He could feel the anticipation condensing, waiting to emerge. 

"It's a bit bright." Ch'rell noticed, shielding his eyes from the light in the room.  
"Hm...I suppose it is..." Krang looked up at the lamps around the room.  
They were pulsing an unerotic yellow glare on the walls.  
He reached for a remote that had been tucked into a specialized compartment in the bed steps, and dimmed the lights to a lusty dark blue glow.  
With the room darkened, he looked at the curtains surrounding the bed. Pulling a string, he closed them in the center so they were less exposed and shrouded in deeper darkness.  
He placed the remote back rather carelessly, sneering as he noticed Ch'rell's organ forcing a small bulge under his skin even in the limited light.  
He lightly brushed the end of his tentacle over it, eliciting a small sharp gasp.  
"Let's get your pet out of hiding." Krang purred, tracing circles until it popped out from the backmost groove, just as dark in color as the rest of him.  
Ch’rell grunted slightly, now that his normally hidden organ was open to the cool air.  
A broad sneer crawled across Krang’s face and coiled his tentacle around it.  
He heard Ch'rell draw in breath through his teeth - and tapped the tip.  
Following the first pleasured gasp, he delicately slid downward and squeezed leisurely.  
With the other tentacle, he lightly held him in place as one of his tentacles involuntarily bucked. Ch'rell choked with pleasure, curling his tentacles tightly.  
Even in the dimmed blue light, Krang noticed an even coating of darkness across his whole stomach. It was even starting to crawl up his sides.

"Time to move on." He whispered.  
"Ohhh, good!" Ch'rell mustered up the words and tried to angle himself flatter.  
“I’ll mind my teeth this time…” Krang noted with a few more hard strokes.  
“You always say that.” Ch’rell squirmed.  
“Yes, but this is one we don’t want to end prematurely. Like the first time. I’d rather not pay a medic to forget what they’ve seen a second time.” Krang wrapped his arm across his belly, and gently released the other...and clasped his mouth down.  
He used his tongue as a shield, and only gently pricked the surface if he had to. 

Squirming in the first ripples of pleasure, Ch’rell felt something slide up against the front of his belly. Though he wasn’t able to completely bend to see what was happening, he could guess - and moved his middle tentacle to blindly grip at what had touched him.  
Krang stopped what he was doing for the moment, feeling what he was doing.  
“Well then…” He adjusted himself to make handling easier, resting his back two tentacles over Ch’rell’s side. He quivered, feeling Ch’rell wrapping delicately, with carefully timed squeezes.  
He brought his mouth back down and returned to his task. 

 

At first, he was surprised that Ch’rell didn’t stop his motion, but had to restrain clamping his jaws when Ch’rell abruptly constricted him.  
“Ah, not so hard.” He was muffled, but able to raise his voice to be heard.  
He felt slight relaxation before returning to the pulse he had been relishing, and draped wrapped his tentacles for better balance.  
His tongue curled around him to allow for a different feeling of suction - and better protection against his teeth.  
Ch’rell heaved with a long groan, bathing in the intensity of the motion of his lover’s mouth. 

Krang started to feel a little twitching pulse down the interior of the shaft. By now, he had learned to not be startled; he could feel it coming. He released his hold just slightly and relaxed his tongue. Ch’rell buckled and cried out. Krang held him firmly, taking in the hot eruption. He pulled away carefully, proud with himself. It came sooner than normal - no doubt because he’d improved his craft.  
“Well? What next?” Ch’rell tipped himself to recover, gasping for breath.

Krang smirked and swallowed. He licked his teeth and pulled away, crawling back upward him so he could see Ch'rell's face.  
He was nearly completely flushed with dark color - nearly purple, and heaving with pleasure.  
Ch'rell shaikly moved his back tentacles upright and the rest flattened downward; he was still presenting.  
"Don't think I'm done." He wheezed, folding his frontmost tentacles under himself for balance.  
"Oh, still up for more?" Krang lisped coyly.  
"Absolutely more." Ch'rell grinned, stretching out his tentacles flat to lower his front further. He cast a glance at Krang's underside.  
“I think you could go for more too.” He observed.  
“That’s true…” Krang nodded. “I haven’t had my peak yet.” 

He felt behind Ch’rell’s presentation, finding the flanking thin muscle strips that kept it firmly out of its hiding place. He ran his tentacle down the shaft until he was able to gently press between the folds and felt a small pit.  
Ch’rell shivered at the sensitivity of it.  
“Are you sure you’re up for it?” Krang teased, carefully circling the edges.  
“Completely!” Ch’rell’s front most tentacle draped over his eyes; his arousal extended further, allowing the folds to further expose the void that they hid.  
Krang removed his tentacle, and hoisted himself over Ch’rell’s side, rather than behind his back.

He hastily locked one of his back legs around Ch'rell's to make a secure anchor and aligned himself into the gap. He had to go in slowly, as the passage was extremely tight, even when beyond full arousal. Krang could feel the pressure wrap tightly around him.  
He started to see stars, bracing against the pressure and relishing every movement.  
Ch’rell abruptly made a noise like a high-pitched squeak, and groaned immediately after.  
“Never let me do that again.” He croaked.  
“I can’t control how you react.” Krang teased.  
He had to hold Ch’rell at his sides so he wouldn’t slide forward on the sheets.  
Ch'rell gripped one of the pillows and breathed out slowly.  
"Aah!" He held it stiffly and clenched, pulling Krang in further.  
Ch’rell choked and panted.  
“Ohh, not yet!” He buried his face in the pillow, struggling to hold back a raging climax while the whole space was filled.  
He struggled to force himself loose in his lower end, relaxing completely as Krang started to carefully rock against him, now that their connection was well-secured.  
The clasping pressure made it difficult.  
He couldn’t help but notice that something was...different. He could feel more space beyond the usual end point.  
“Do you feel that?” He panted, reaching for Ch’rell’s shoulder.  
“I think there’s more room.” He heaved.  
“Then take it up!” Ch’rell squawked. “I’m not going to last much longer!” He allowed a little wave of pleasure to come out, with a shuddering wheeze.

 

Krang shifted his weight, pulling back just slightly to realign, and thrust forward, extending the elasticity of his organ, and suddenly finding the space ahead being far longer and wider than he expected. He was able to unfurl the full length quite comfortably.  
“Well!” He exclaimed. “How’s that?” He noticed Ch’rell sinking with relief.  
“Much better…” He shakily wheezed, and braced for being rocked on again.  
He relaxed, finally able to indulge, now gripping the pillow for balance.  
Krang started to rock carefully, slowly moving forward to rapid thrusts - though never fully contacting Ch’rell so not to put rough pressure on his length.

The feeling wasn’t like a muscle cramp for Ch’rell - but rather like the orgasmic cousin of muscle cramps. Once they came up to speed, he found it near impossible to keep his voice down so they wouldn’t be heard.  
“You remember the walls are soundproof.” Krang stroked what he could of Ch’rell’s jawline while continuing his motion, running his tentacle through his beard some more.  
“Oh, yes!”  
Krang was uncertain if Ch’rell was responding with elation to let out his pleasure...or if it was pleasure alone.

Outside the room, the head of staff passed by the bedroom door while on her way to check the fire in the sitting area. The walls weren’t quite as noise-proof as Krang thought they were - she could hear Ch’rell’s pleasured shouts. She listened for a moment, then went along her way, pulling her comlink from her pocket.  
“No one go near the General’s bedroom.” She instructed. “They’re not done yet.”

Krang had persisted in his rocking, while Ch’rell had let himself limp to enjoy the ride. Though, he kept his lower tentacles coiled hard around Krang’s so they could maintain a secure connection. It was getting harder to hold back. The pleasurable spasms had migrated from one confined area to nearly his whole body. It was wracking to keep it inside until he was sure Krang was through.  
He was nearing that time; Ch’rell could tell by his energy, from the way he was gripping him. From the way the gap uniting them kept getting tighter with every moment. 

“Are you ready for me?” Krang’s voice had to strain out like a snarl.  
“Yes!” Ch’rell panted, grabbing one of his tentacles and clutching it hard.  
“Then I’ll be coming.” Krang tensed, feeling everything pulse faster than ever before - spasms up and down his whole length. He started working to squeeze his own lower body muscles until he finally released with a short shout.  
Ch’rell could feel thick liquid heat with the final hard push - and he finally liberated the aching release that he had been struggling to subdue. He heaved upwards with his front tentacles, announcing his second peak. He found he was quite unable to leave evidence for it after the first - but that would have meant a mess on the blankets and an unpleasant inconvenience for the staff to clean. He lowered himself downward carefully instead of collapsing, so Krang could take great care in gently removing himself from the tight entry. 

Krang pulled back slowly, pushing gingerly off Ch’rell’s back until he was fully removed. With a satisfied puff, he rolled to his side, stomach-to-stomach with his exhausted partner.  
“How was that, then?” He panted heavily, holding both sides of Ch’rell’s face.  
“It’s never been like that before…” Ch’rell held his tentacles limply. “What was that?”  
“I don’t know.” Krang thought softly. “Perhaps we were never quite in right alignment in the past to notice…” He pushed himself upward.  
“We ought to cover ourselves.” He pulled back some blankets. “It’s time we had some proper drinks...and I don’t think the staff will want to see this much of us.”  
Ch’rell chuckled. “No, they wouldn’t.” He agreed, crawling under with Krang while he reached for a comlink from the same compartment as the light controls. 

“Tanuli, this is Krang.” He started. “We are finished with our...private celebration. Be a dear and bring some of that berry juice from Earth.”  
The intercom beeped, signalling her response.  
“The cranberry, sir?” The head of staff asked.  
“Ah yes, that.” Krang recalled.  
“Right away, sir.” 

Krang set the intercom aside and opened an arm for Ch’rell to lean in toward him. While they waited, they rested wordlessly, foreheads lightly pressed together.  
They jumped, startled by the abrupt sound of the intercom.  
“Sir, I’m here with your drinks.” The head of staff said.  
Krang plucked up the intercom.  
“Very good, come inside.” He responded quickly.  
The door to the room slid open. The head of staff entered with a full container of reddish liquid and small glasses with a layer of small-chipped ice.  
“Is this all you need for now?” She asked, coming to her knees and pouring the drinks.  
“Yes. We’ll inform you if needed.” Krang nodded, taking both glasses and giving one to Ch’rell.  
The head of staff looked between them, seeing the glowing aftermath of their liaison.  
“Nothing to be cleaned?”  
“Not this time. Now, leave us.” Krang waved her away.  
“As you wish, sir.” The head of staff stood and left the container at the bedside.

Krang sipped some of his drink and sighed with satisfaction.  
“Well…” He looked toward Ch’rell. “I should say that tomorrow...we actually do make plans to deal with the Triceratons.”  
Ch’rell nodded in agreement.  
“Might as well make some room for honesty.” He looked at the juice after drinking it. “This is...interesting.” He remarked.  
“Yes, one of our...connections on Earth passed it too me. After learning how we process their fruit sugars, he thought this might be a delight for us.” Krang finished his glass.  
“I hope he’s right.” Ch’rell shrugged while Krang refilled. 

“Let this be a new era. For our union with the Lords of Hyperion…” Krang leaned close. “And someday soon...being able to announce our union.” He pressed his forehead to Ch’rell’s.  
“Yes...” He breathed out.  
“A new era…”

**Author's Note:**

> The hardest part about this: How Utroms even have sex in the first place.
> 
> I hope someone at least enjoyed it. And if you did, please drop me a comment :) .


End file.
